


together

by ribroast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Steven Universe References, all the ships with Lance are barely mentioned and are only used to progress the story i swear, by fusing I mean they can become a person together but they don't have gems, gem fusing, i'll explain more in the story lol, its confusing but i thought it would be cool and i've never seen it before, other fusions mentioned!!!! like shadam and romellura, romellura's fusion is so cute jfkngv, srsly dont let that stop u from reading it, there is a very vague sex scene EXTREMELY VAGUE with one of the exs but thats it, you can fuse with your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribroast/pseuds/ribroast
Summary: 2 times they fuse and 1 time it's importantREAD NOTES FOR MORE INFORMATION PLEASE
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	together

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is heavily inspired by Steven universe and ruby and sapphire because they're adorable and i cried when they got married.  
> THINGS TO KNOW ABOUT THIS AU:  
> -You won't know you're soulmates truly until you fuse with your partner.  
> -In order to fuse with your soulmate you have to be infatuated with them. It doesn't matter if you are consciously crushing or not, you fuse if you like them. (and they're ur soulmate lol)  
> -the fusion is a mixture of both people. for example, if shiro and Adam fused, they would be a boy with tan skin and Shiro's haircut, Shiro's scar but Adam's body. Basically a mixture of both people.  
> -BTW I used Shiro and Adam because I don't wanna spoil what Keith and Lance's fusion looks like ;)))  
> Leave some comments for more one shot ideas and gimme some support please!!! i work hard on my stuff :)  
> -park

**1.**

The first time they fuse, it comes as a shock to both of them. 

They're both 15, and in Lance's basement, listening to 5 Seconds of Summer loudly with the door locked. 

Lance doesn't know if it's the vodka they snuck downstairs or if he feels sick, but his stomach is rolling like crazy, watching Keith dance. He's wearing Lance's D.A.R.E shirt because his got wet when they went in the pool, and his black hair is still damp, crimping awkwardly and curling discreetly around his small pale ears. He's dancing like an idiot, swinging his arms and jumping up and down, laughing and spinning, his cheeks red and his laugh lines prominent in his cheeks. 

_He's so beautiful_ , Lance allows himself to think, because there isn't anyone in the world who could call Keith ugly, ever. 

Keith spins toward Lance and stands there, laughing with his eyes squished up, belting out the words to "She Looks So Perfect", Lance realizes that Keith never acts like this in public, or at any parties. In fact, at Kelsey's party, Keith stood in the corner moping. His scowl was etched into his face; Lance remembered looking over while slow dancing with Erin and his was _clutching_ his cup. 

But then, Lance realizes why. Keith is _comfortable_ around Lance. That's why he's dancing in Lance's basement, fuck, listening to _5 Seconds of Summer_ \- this is a fucking dream. Lance is convinced this is a dream. Because never in Lance's life would he had thought Keith Kogane, once his rival, would be comfortable to be belting out lyrics with no tune, _lyrics about a girl in some fuck-boys underwear_.

Keith spins around to Lance again, this time opening his eyes, a wide smirk illuminating his face so wonderfully it makes Lance's eyes practically half lid when he smiles back. 

Keith lunges for Lance's hand and pulls him to dance, crooning _"if i showed up with a plane ticket-"_ and making Lance cackle as he twirled Keith and danced goofily around the shabby room, knocking into the green plaid couch and laughing uncontrollably when Keith yelps, falling into Lance. They laugh, and Keith brings his mullet-head to meet his indigo eyes with Lance's baby blues, and just _stare._

Lance only remembers yearning to kiss him, because suddenly an extremely uncomfortable sucking feeling forces them to collide. Lance screams, expecting Keith's head to slam into his chin, but is greeted with nothing. Air. He opens his eyes, groaning and getting up from the floor. He looks up from where he fell, and-

Keith isn't there. Lance's left eye is wide open and he tries to shut it but he can't- he can't really even feel it. And Lance screams when his right arm involuntarily slaps his face, but Lance is utterly flabbergasted because he never told himself _ok, I'm going to scream._

"What the fuck?" He says, and now Lance screams because he doesn't think that's him.

"What is fucking happening-" Lance says, and he goes to walk forward but his left leg goes the other way and he ends up awkwardly stumbling. He can feel his heart race thumping, but it sounds weird, like there is two. 

"Keith- where the fuck are you?" He yells, now scared, and he gasps to himself, his left hand coming to slap his face.

"What the FUCK LANCE?" He yells, and Lance is so petrified he doesn't know what is happening. 

Is he possessed? No, he's not possessed.

IS HE POSSESSED?

Lance spins toward the shabby mirror that's tacked up by the stairs and races to it, stopping abruptly in front. 

Because in the mirror is not Lance, Lance doesn't have bright purple eyes and a light brown mullet. Lance doesn't have blotchy white and tan skin and Lance was NOT wearing a D.A.R.E shirt. 

Lance's(?) eyebrows raise in horror and he snaps. He's petrified. Hot fear fuels his veins and suddenly as if someone has pushed him, he's falling to the floor, such a force causing him to ram his head into the ground, groaning, his cheeks wet with tears.

He hears a yelp on the other side of the room and Keith is sitting there, his eyes wide with absolute terror and his body shaking so vehemently Lance would already be wrapping around him if he wasn't so freaked out.

"What the FUCK just happened!?" Lance sobbed, bringing his knees to his chest and staring at Keith, who was staring at the floor.

They stayed like that for a minute. On opposite sides of the room, quietly crying and regaining their sanity. Keith breaks the silence first.

"I-I need to go home." He whispers, and with that, Keith stands up and runs up the stairs by two, fumbling with the lock and slamming the door behind him, leaving Lance alone in his basement with some cheesy pop songs that didn't sound nice anymore.

**2.**

They don't talk to each other for two years. 

At first Lance is heartbroken that he lost his best friend to something he frankly didn't understand, but then he grows angry. What happened wasn't Lance's fault. Lance wasn't even sure what the hell happened. So why was it fair for Keith to ignore him and avoid the situation at all costs. 

It gnawed at Lance for such a long time, he'd lay in bed and continuously struggle to tell himself it was the alcohol. Both the way he _felt_ for Keith and what happened. 

After a while, Lance doesn't waste his time thinking about Keith. He understands that Keith wants a separate life, and after trying to reach out to him through text several times and even making very obvious eye contact from across the courtroom, Lance finally lets go. 

16 comes ad goes, a girlfriend and two boyfriends coming and going with it. Lance always ends up breaking it off, because he feels uncomfortable. Why isn't that stomach rolling feeling happening to him when he kisses Nyma, or Ryan? Or even James? Who was the _hottest_ boy in school and had made Lance flush so terribly, it looked like he had a lot of blush on. Don;t get Lance wrong, all of his partners were great, and Lance was thoroughly attracted to all of them. But- he just felt like he was _missing_ something. Every time he'd roll off James- even after having him inside him- after what seemed like the best orgasm ever- he still felt like there was something so wrong in a way he couldn't put his tongue on. 

17 came and went with _no_ significant others. He blamed it for focusing on himself, but it was secretly because he didn't want to have to keep hurting people- setting himself up for fail. He'd genuinely thought he'd loved James- his most recent boyfriend, but they never even _fused_. Which wasn't particularly an issue for Lance, but seemed to be for James, because after fusing with a beautiful girl in the cafeteria by _accident_ , James broke it off with Lance and got with her. 

Lance spent days crying, when he finally realized that he wasn't even THAT upset. Which was ludicrous because he sobbed for days on end, but was it REALLY because James left him? Or was it because he didn't have what James had now?

As Lance got older, soul fusion seemed to be everyone's main goal. He had only witnessed it a few times, and it was wonderful. Even the heartbreaking time with James was beautiful. Two people merging together to an ultimate form. Lance day-dreamt about it, wondering how it felt. 

Lance's 18th birthday came and senior year commenced, Lance prepared for his final year of public hell. Before extended public hell, aka college. 

Lance had forgotten; more like closed off, that incident that occurred when he was 15, absolutely convinced it was alcohol. 

But that all changed when he went to the grocery store.

It was getting cold out, and night had just crept into the sky, so slivers of light still made it ok to walk to the store that was around the corner. 

Lance was greeted with a swoosh of air, and he jogged to the back of the store, where dairy products like milk, cheese and eggs were neatly stacked in open coolers, that hummed idly as Lance walked along the side, his lanky fingers brushing against each label that read _0% trans fat!_ and _All soy baby!_ that made Lance's nose wrinkle pleasantly. 

A loud crinkle made Lance look up, and his eyes instantly stopped on the gym-clothing clad Keith, who was holding a bag of crisps in one hand and a glass carton of milk in the other. His eyes were wide tractor beams of dark dark blue, almost black, and Lance's heart shriveled up, his gray hoodie sliding off his shoulder awkwardly and exposing his brown skin when he stood up, pack of red baby bell cheeses in one hand, and a can of salsa he had snagged from the front prior in the other.

They stood there for a moment, and the now clouded image of what happened in Lance's basement was brought back to him. Lance's heart was beating fast, and his adams apple bobbed. 

"You eat cheese and salsa?" Keith raised a brow in disgust, and Lance looked down at his items and up at Keith, trying to avoid screaming about how cute his mullet looked up in a ponytail.

"What?! NO. I'm just..purchasing both of these items." Lance hoped his lie sounded believable, and he dug his Reebok shoe into the linoleum floor, his ears picking up on the soft melody of the grocery store playing some Dua Lipa.

Keith didn't reply, except, he threw his items to the floor, the milk glass smashing to the floor and milk all over the floor, flecks of it hitting Lance's legs. 

"What the fuc-" Keith grabbed his face and stared up at him. Lance squawked, trying to pull away except getting sucked in. Uncontrollably.

Lance's first thought was "again?!" and when he got up from the ground- no, more like, lunged up from the ground, he could feel one of the heartbeats in his chest beating erratically, the other picking up gradually. Lance(?) didn't notice the milk drenching his now gym clad shorts and the bottom of his own gray hoodie.

Lance went to scream, when he was interrupted by a sob.

"I knew it- I knew from the beginning I"

"What the fuck what the fuck?" Lance yelled, and someone popped their head over from one isle, their eyes widening and dropping into something sympathetic.

She cheered, and Lance watched her in horror as she pulled out her phone. 

Lance felt like he couldn't breathe- and was that Keith who he felt was right next to him??

Lance turned to the distorted reflection in the mirror above the dairy products, the same identity staring back at him. Fear surged in his chest as he saw one of his eyes- presumably his own leaking tears uncontrollably,and he lifted up his left arm to examine his blotchy, patchy skin.

"Lance, don't freak out-" He spoke to himself, and Lance couldn't take it anymore. The last thing he remembers before passing out is being ripped apart by something unknown and a crowd of people around him cheering.

***

Lance wakes to a steady beeping noise, and the terrifying memory of whatever the fuck just happened fresh in his head. It made him jolt up, and he erratically looked around the pristine, white hospital room to find a disheveled looking Keith sitting in a cushy chair in the corner. It made Lance's heart constrict in paralyzing fear, and even worse, he was starting to wake up, cutely wrinkling his nose and blearily opening his eyes, and even worse, Lance can't get up to fucking RUN-

"Lance! Don't freak out-" Keith jumped from his seat, _Lance's_ jacket falling off his shoulders. Lance doesn't move, not like he can if he wants to, but he keeps his blue eyes tracked on Keith.

"I'm going to explain...and- don't worry, I'm not gonna lunge at you or anything-" Keith reassured. 

Wait- was Keith saying he knows what's happening? He's been AWARE of what the fuck happens whenever they touch each other? Anger stewed thickly in Lance's stomach, and he couldn't help but narrow his eyes.

"So...we fuse. I'm your soulmate." Keith swallowed, wringing his hands nervously and standing there.

Lance had to process that. Lance had to take a minute to process what Keith just said because _holy fuck it made so much sense?_

How could Lance have been so stupid to not realize that they FUSED when it's been something that has been such a big thing for his whole life. Hell, the first fuse he witnessed was with his of his friends, Allura and Romelle. And he had realized they fused as soon as he saw the mocha skin and blonde pig tails. How can he been so fucking oblivious-

"Lance? Are you ok? I know this is a lot to take in-"

"So you knew this whole time and you never said anything?" Lance frown deepened as he realized how long Keith had kept this from him.

Fear flickered in Keith's eyes, and he ran a hair through his black hair, swallowing thickly.

"I was, scared." 

"You're so fucking selfish." Lance growled, and Keith's face fell, his arms dropping stiffly to his sides.

"What?"

"You kept this from me because of your own feelings. Did you even CONSIDER thinking about what I felt? Especially after you just- fucking ignored me?" Lance was up and out of bed now, his limbs buzzing with a newfound passion, anger for Keith. 

How could someone be so selfish?

Keith's eyes flickered again, and his fire seemed to ignite. His pretty face contorted into something heart prickling and nasty, and he scoffed.

"Your soulmate certainly didn't stop you from going out with all those people, huh?" Keith snarled.

"It was three fucking people. And it didn't matter if I was there soulmate or not, I loved them and that was fucking ENOUGH!" Lance yelled, his eyes burning. 

"Then why does it fucking mattered that I kept it to myself if you don't care about soulmates?!" Keith yelled back.

"BECAUSE THEN WE WOULD HAVE GOTTEN TOGETHER SOONER." Lance screamed, not registering what power his words felt even after he said them. 

Keith seemed to be taken by surprise, because his chest hitched and his mouth was open slightly slack, his eyebrows stuck.

Lance sighed, sitting back on the bed with a slump and crumbling into his hands. 

So much was ruined. He could have saved so long, could have right then and there been with his _soulmate_ if he wasn't such a fucking idiot.

He finally felt wetness on his hands, and he sighed, feeling as if a billions weights were lifted off his chest, so relieved he wasn't fucking insane but so frustrated.

He felt a small hand on his shoulder and he jumped, half expecting to be pulled into Keith and fuse, but nothing happened. Lance peeked out from his hands, surprised.

"I'm sorry." Keith offered, his frown wavering, eyes a bit watery. Lance stared at Keith for a while, pleasantly and secretly enjoying for once just being touched by Keith. 

And for once, he didn't feel like he was missing something. And he realized now that it was because it was all right here. 

Lance smiled softly, drawing his eyes and scooting over, offering a sliver of space for Keith on the bed. Keith was surprised, honestly he was ready for Lance to turn him away, but here he was, broad shoulders and all offering a place on his hospital bed. Keith smiled and crawled onto the bed, sliding into the space and melting against Lance, faintly smiling when Lance's arms came curling around his waist, allowing him to slide his hand around his tan neck. 

Keith smells like h _e_ used to, the day they first fused. Like cinnamon and strawberries. Lance is still scared they're going to fuse, not ready to see his other identity and fully except it. 

"Are you sure we can't fuse right now?" Lance whispers into Keith's neck, and Keith shakes his neck.

"Shadam told me about it when they fused...you can only voluntarily fuse. so i guess we've both voluntarily fused unconsciously..?" Keith yawns, and Lance nods drowsily.

"Tha' makes sense" Lance slurs, and quickly falls asleep under fluorescent lights, not even questioning why he's in the damn hospital because he's a literal idiot.

**3.**

Lance looks down at his outfit in the mirror, biting his lip, 

"Ronnie? Hermanita! How does this shirt look?" Lance yells, storming into Veronica's room. 

Veronica looks up from her study guide, groaning. This was the 5th shirt.

"It looks great Lance. Just like the other five. I'm sure Keith will barely notice anyways." Veronica mumbled the last part.

Lance pretends to not here the last part and instead the knock on the door, which he physically jumps at and scrambles down the stairs to get before his mother. 

"Got it mama!" Lance yells, and swings open the door to reveal a pretty Keith. 

Lance ignores the fluttering in his heart and smiles.

"Hey." Lance offers, and Keith returns the awkward smile.

"Hello."

"Wanna come in before we go out?" Lance offered. 

Keith nervously toed at the mat. Lance fully expected Keith to say no, he's aware that this did provide a somewhat traumatic fusing experience. Something in Keith stiffens and he nods silently slipping past Lance and winking at him, making Lance smile wider then he should.

Lance has never been _this_ nervous for a first date, and honestly, the whole _possibility of fusing at any time because they don't know how to control it_ is putting Lance on edge. 

They walk past the basement, quickly, might Lance add, and up to Lance's room. 

Keith sits on Lance's bed, bouncing slightly and looking around. Not much has changed. The same jaws poster is awkwardly hung over his bed, and pictures of his brothers and sisters doing cartwheels and cooking bbq. The only thing that seems knew is Lance's bed sheets, once a bright blue, now a coal gray. It reminds Keith of how Lance has grown as a person as well.

Not that Lance has lost any flare, it's just that he's grown and flourished so that his bright blue has slowly and gradually grown into the coal gray. 

Of course, a lot can change in 2 years. A twinge of hurt makes Keith's ears burn with shame as he thinks that missing out on those two years were _his_ fault.

 _No more missing out though._ Keith smiles to himself at that, and is brought out of his thoughts to Lance turning on some soft music. 

That's another thing Lance could do. Introduce things and new ideas into the equation with it feeling completely comfortable. If this were Keith's house, he would have awkwardly stood there or, even worse, cranked the music too loud. The way his longs fingers slowly adjusted the ridged dial somehow made Keith blush, but he couldn't understand why.

Lance came and sat down to sit next to Keith, his shirt having small watercolor sharks on them. It was very cute. 

His shoulders had filled out as well. It was a random thought Keith forced himself into, going over all the ways Lance had changed appearance wise was painful enough of a reminder that other people had contributed to _that_ , other people had been with him before, gripping his broad shoulders and burying their head in his lean chest. Keith on the other hand, hadn't changed very much. He had only just got into working out, so his form was yes, muscly but a tad soft. Adolescent. It made Keith sigh in his head, the idea of two people being so different but made for each other. Especially Lance. The Lance he danced with in his basement, that when they fell into each other and Keith looked up in Lance he KNEW that they were soulmates. Even before he felt the fuse. What had he done to deserve this wonderful human being, when all he'd done was caused hurt. During the two years he hadn't dated, because he didn't feel the need to. Yes, it was painful to watch Lance date other people when he _knew_ they were soulmates, but he couldn't help but tell himself to be patient, because, they were soulmates. They were meant to be together. 

Foolish behavior. Just because they were soulmates didn't mean they were obligated to be together. And Keith unfortunately understood that now, unsure now if he was going to leave with a soulmate or if he was going to leave with tear tracks down his cheeks. He looked with Lance, who just seemed to be staring at him, waiting. Blue pupils dilating tremendously and wavering, his lips obviously moisturized because of the unnatural sheen. 

"You're very beautiful." Keith offered awkwardly, he could feel his lip twitching and the zinging energy between them, aching to fuse into klance, for them to be together in both real and spirit. 

Lance's eyes widened, and he looked away, his cheeks a dusty pink, white teeth peeking from the top lip and biting the bottom one, trying to conceal something.

"We should...talk about stuff." Lance sighed, looking at his floor. Lance felt bad because honestly, he didn't know how this was going to go. This could go horribly or- really really well. Lance didn't care about fusing or about soulmates as much anymore. It didn't matter to him. The possibility of love without following the universe's regime seemed a little more satisfying than this situation to be truthful, and the universe had layed out a _blueprint_. Not the definite rules. You wouldn't evaporate into thin air if you kissed someone who wasn't your soulmate.

"Ok." Keith nodded.

"Honestly..I don't know how I would go about this. I was really excited for this date but," Lance cringed to himself, how did he go from yelping to Veronica, asking which shirt looked better on him, to now practically breaking it off. 

"But, what you did was hurtful and I don't know if I can forgive you." Lance finished, swallowing thickly.

The words came to Keith naturally, but it didn't make his heart pang any less. Keith was so idiotic for keeping it to himself for those two years, especially to Lance who loved love. And from what it sounded like, _used to love him_. Which through Keith through thousands of dimensions, because how can such an amazing person love HIM? Keith Kogane was a dorky, scowling menace who's only friend was his dog. And Lance was a social butterfly, a treat to the eyes, his laugh soft like bells in his ears. 

"I understand that. What I did was horrible and, I honestly wouldn't forgive myself either." Keith fiddled with his fingernails, his pointer a nub but his middle finger a sharp nail, which he picked at when he was nervous. 

"But at the same time, I want to.." Lance buried his face in his hands, his knee bouncing in tone to the music. 

"I felt like I was missing a part of me when you're not around me and I wanted to be your soulmate so, so badly, that I feel like I owe it to myself."

 _Ouch_. Keith thought to himself. He understood Lance's intentions, but it still felt like the most hurtful thing he could say. Keith's rib cage hummed, pain zinging up and down and Keith had to resist a sob because he was so disappointing in everything. Disappointed in himself and disappointed in Lance, because how can he even say that? Would giving this a try be that much of a burden to him?

"Ok, then we shouldn't do this." Keith hotly said, standing up. 

"Look, I understand you're mad and I was a shitty person but that doesn't mean I'm not obligated to my own happiness. You don't think it was upsetting to come to terms with that you were with James, or , or Nyma? It was. I can leave right now you know." Keith's voice was shaking, and his heart was beating faster because Lance looked unreadable, sitting there in front of him. 

"I can move on and we don't ever have to speak to each other again, but I need you to tell me now because I don't want to waste another damn minute of my time sitting here and letting you list the reasons why I'm such a shitty person because I already know that." Keith sniffed, brushing a tear from his cheek. 

Lance's face was blank, but his eyebrows slowly creased, and Lance stood, up, walking towards Keith. 

"Keith..." Lance was so close that Keith could smell the sea and caramel, and he ache to melt into it. 

Lance's hand came up to Keith's face, wiping a tear with his soft thumb. 

"You're right." Lance whispered, frowning. 

"You're entitled to happiness too, just like i am." Lance wrapped a piece of black hair around his pointer finger, Keith's hot breath on his neck.

"Can we just..start over." Lance's voice was soft, but he desperately searched Keith's practically purple eyes for some sort of agreement. They twinkled, and Keith nodded.

Lance used his hand already stationed to drive him the rest of the way home, pressing his lips softly to Keith's pretty cupid bow, feeling Keith's press back until they fit into each other and they're kissing.

It's soft at first, like the now pattering rain that washes over the dimly lit house. Lance's tongue slowly licks Keith's lips and his own such and softly kiss making Keith sigh, his arms snaked around Lance's shoulders. It becomes more fiery when Keith lets Lance in, Lance's tongue sweeping his mouth in a hot, long roll, tilting his head so their lips can push and pull at each other easier. Their kisses are wetter slightly, and Lance pants as Keith presses forward, making Lance's knees hit the back of the bed and him sit down, Keith plopping into his lap, strong knees on each side of Lance's hips. They break apart with a disgusting _smek_ and Lance smiles drowsily, going back in and kissing him roughly, sucking intensely on Keith's bottom lip, making Keith grip at Lance's strong shoulders harder than before. They kiss for what seems like hours, but is probably only a few minutes, their minds cloudy thickly with hot heat as they press forward, soft, moist lips sliding and pushing against each other, every second touching Lance making Keith shake more. Keith pulls away, breathing heavily, resting his head on Lance's right shoulder, sighing as Lance makes them fall back onto the bed, turning on his side so they're facing each other. 

"So...we're doing this?" Lance asks, and Keith smiles hazily, nodding. 

"If you let me."

Lance traps Keith in his tan arms and they watch each other for a second, both of their eyes locked like lasers. The pull is languid this time, more like he's being pull through fudge, and he opens his eyes to his whole body warm.

Klance yawns, standing up and looking down at himself. 

"We should look in the mirror....I haven't really gotten a chance before freaking out.." Lance whispered, and Klance nodded. 

Walking wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be and Lance's heart danced when he saw their fuse in the mirror. 

He was beautiful, the perfect culmination between both of them; Lance's broad shoulders and hair color, Keith's purple eyes and mull-

"FUCK. OUR FUSION HAS A MULLET." Klance yells, and Keith laughs, making Klance laugh who makes Lance laugh. It's sort of weird to witness the two people inside one body in front of him. He can see the resistance separate body parts have to each other, down to the toes. Keith seems to control most of their toes, Lance left with the ring and pinky toe on his right foot.

"I think he's cool looking." Keith's side offers, making Klance smile softly, which quickly turns into Lance's smirk. 

"That's because it's your hair weirdo!!!"

"I guess you're right..."

They don't have to say anything to unfuse, it just happens. lance still isn't sure how, but is thankful for when it does because he misses Keith's lips on his. 

He turns to Keith and fixes that issue, kissing him so hard they fall into the wall, both laughing like idiots.

Lance is still bewildered by this situation, that he's even with his situation. He was confident he would be sending Keith home tonight but if he wanted his soulmate, he was going to have to forget about that happened in the past. That was the only thing to be done. They wouldn't be able to move on otherwise, and Lance has accepted that. Come what may, he wants to be with Keith, his missing part. Fused or not, they're going to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> holy cheese i finished and it's crap!!!!!!   
> anyways i hope you enjoyed my writing! give it some support n drop a kudo ;)  
> if u have any au ideas dm me!  
> -park  
> also i'm posting this unedited so mistakes come @ me bro!!!


End file.
